hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Rie Hase
was the second wife and former secretary of Kazuma Hase. She allowed her stepson, Tenma Hase, to remain engaged to Oto Edogawa, though she disliked it. Rie also tried to sabotage the engagement at one point. She later made amends with Oto and her mother. Biography Marriage Sometime after the death of Kazuma Hase's first wife, he and Rie were married. Rie became a stepmother to Tenma upon her marriage to his father. She allowed the engagement between Tenma and Oto Edogawa to continue under the condition that she stayed at Eitoku Academy. Once a month, she would send clothes to Oto for her to wear on her dates with Tenma.Episode 1, Hana Nochi Hare Rie was unhappy about the union, though she never voiced her displeasure outright. She instead made small comments, such as suggesting that Tenma did not have to meet Oto every month.Episode 2, Hana Nochi Hare Later, Rie eavesdropped on Oto and Tenma talking. When Oto said "There are so many people who would make a better match for Tenma", Rie stated to herself "You just realized?"Episode 3, Hana Nochi Hare Later, Rie was out shopping when saw Oto with Haruto Kaguragi, heir to Kaguragi Enterprises.Episode 4, Hana Nochi Hare She hired a person to follow and take photos of the two together. Rie then sent the pictures to Oto's mother and told Tenma about it. He told her it was only a misunderstanding. At her husband's work event, Rie ran into Haruto's father. She slyly told him about Oto, saying she and his son were "getting along very closely."Episode 5, Hana Nochi Hare Later, Tenma informed her that he and Oto were officially dating and that Rie no longer needed to prepare outfits for her.Episode 6, Hana Nochi Hare Rie later had dinner with Tenma and Oto at a restaurant. She apologized to Oto about the photos and admitted to disapproving of her, while Tenma was away from the table. At the time, Rie believed that Oto truly cared about Tenma and planned to support their engagement from now on.Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare Rie thought that Oto was trying to "push off" Tenma, when Oto postponed her transfer to Momonozono. She and Kazuma set up a meeting to discuss the matter. She finally showed up extremely late with Haruto, who explained what happened. Rie and Kazuma were both satisfied with his explanation.Episode 8, Hana Nochi Hare A couple days later, Rie visited Oto and her mother to apologize. She admitted that she had been jealous of Oto. Rie then burnt the photos she had had taken of Oto and Haruto, saying "We are going to be family, right?"Episode 9, Hana Nochi Hare Later, Hase Live was planning to open a makeup department and hire Oto's father as its head. Rie also arranged a new home for the Edogawas. In late June, she attended Tenma's competition against Haruto.Episode 10, Hana Nochi Hare Rie was upset when Tenma lost, believing it would hurt his reputation. Oto's parents explained that Tenma had reached his "answer". She later called Tenma to say "We will do whatever you say."Episode 11, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance Rie was a pretty woman likely in her early to mid-thirties. She had short, brown hair in a bob cut style. Her wardrobe consisted of a wide range of stylish clothing. Personality and traits Despite being cold and calculating at times, she showed a genuine love for her husband and stepson. Rie was insecure about the presence of her husband's first wife in their lives. She took out some of this insecurity on Oto by telling herself Tenma could make a better match. Once Tenma pointed this out, Rie realized the way she was treating Oto was wrong. She then was a bit overzealous in insisting to Oto that they were going to "family" someday. Behind the scenes *Rie is portrayed by Saki Takaoka in Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (2018).https://natalie.mu/comic/news/273381 (Japanese) Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:Hase family (drama) Category:Tokyo residents